The long term objectives are to complete data analyses on research in progress and to complete three books. More specifically to complete research on three topics. (1) Expression and physiology of emotion, examining individual differences in the magnitude of response and the coherence among different emotional responses, as well as the extent of emotion-specific physiological patterning. This work involves both ANS and CNS measures, facial muscular measurement and subjective experience in multiple emotion evocative tasks. (2) Deception and demeanor, determining whether it is possible to improve accuracy in judgments made on the basis of demeanor, and further identifying behavioral clues to deceit. (3) Clinical research to establish whether measures of facial muscular activity can distinguish uniform bipolar depression, and predict response to different drugs. The books deal with emotion and expression.